Building a web site manageable by a web content management (WCM) application generally requires a deep understanding of the WCM tool and programming interfaces. Hence the ability to build a Web site using a WCM application may be available only to people with technical skills and extended training and experience with the tool.
More specifically, constructing a Web site so that it can be managed via a WCM application requires some HTML mock-ups or HTML pages to be “decomposed” into building blocks as required by the WCM application. This process usually requires many manual assembling steps. For example, each of the decomposed elements may be registered manually in the WCM application so that they can be used to manually build templates. Such a web site construction method can be time consuming depending on the complexity of the web site. Furthermore, only people with a deep knowledge of the WCM application can create templates.